Naruto: A Hokage's life
by Colonelking
Summary: Naruto is now the Hokage and doesn't find the job as annoying as his predecessors did. He even has a lot of free time to have fun. Oh life was good... Lemons.
1. Chapter 1

**Warning: This is a lemon fic through and through. Leave now if you do not like the idea.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto sighed and leaned back into his seat. He was still amazed at how comfortable the Hokage's seat was. Tsunade once told him that it almost made up for the stress that came with the job. Frankly, he didn't find it so stressful.

His eyes scanned the empty room and landed on the portraits of the previous Hokages. His father's portrait seemed to be radiating pride at his son's achievement.

At nineteen, he had been Hokage for a year now and things ran smoothly. Contrary to the others before him, and not unlike his father, he knew how to run things easily. Naruto pitied Tsunade for not thinking of using shadow clones to do the grunt work, especially something mind numbing as paper work. Speaking of paperwork…

Naruto leaned forward and signed the last paper submitted by Sakura on Konoha's hospital. Placing it in the corner of the table with the other pile of paperwork, Naruto flexed his fingers to relieve the stress of writing a lot.

"Excellent work as always Sakura," he spoke to the seemingly empty room.

From under the table a soft pop was audible and Sakura's voice was heard.

"Thank you, Naruto. I aim to please," Sakura said before resuming her work.

Naruto gave a low groan as Sakura once again took his dick in her mouth. Her hands expertly fondled his balls as she proceeded to gently suck on his dick. Naruto placed his hands on her head and gently started rocking his hips.

Understanding Naruto's intention, Sakura started bobbing her head up and down his dick while massaging his balls. Going a step further, she took him all the way in down her throat causing his eyes to widen.

"Damn Sakura, you're good," he moaned as he moved a strand of her hair out of her way.

With Sakura vigorously sucking on his dick, Naruto started rocking his hips harder and grunted each time his public hair brushed against her nose. Sensing that Naruto was nearing his climax, Sakura squeezed his balls and took him all the way in and held him there.

With a grunt, Naruto released his load down her throat which she swallowed dutifully. Wiping her mouth, she stood up to face him.

"You just keep getting better and better at this Sakura," Naruto told her as his hands reached under her shirt to fondle her breasts. He stood up and captured her mouth with his.

Without breaking the kiss, she slid her pants and panties off her hips causing his dick to brush against her moist cunt. Pulling back from the kiss, she whispered into his ear.

"Put that thing inside me."

Naruto smirked and laid her down on the desk without disturbing the papers. His fingers started teasing her nipples causing her to groan. Leaning in for another kiss, he started rubbing his dick against her cunt.

"Just fuck me," Sakura breathed and pulled his head in for a passionate kiss.

Naruto complied and entered her soft folds slowly enjoying the sensation. As he slowly fucked her, her breath grew rapid from pleasure.

"Oh yes…" she breathed and Naruto moved his head down to suck on her bosom.

"Go faster," she moaned and started moving her hips to get more of him inside her.

Naruto increased his speed and gripped her ass firmly for support. Sakura moaned and grunted as he fucked her fasted and harder.

"I'm cumming," she cried as her muscles clamped around his dick. Naruto, however, was not done as he continued to pound into her.

Sensing someone approach the door, he increased his speed as he recognized the chakra signature. Sakura's eyes widened as they heard a knock on the door.

"I'm not keeping you from a meeting am I?" she asked him.

"Don't worry, it's just Sasuke," he informed her and pounded her even harder. "COME IN," he said loudly.

As Sasuke entered and closed the door behind him, Naruto slammed into Sakura and unloaded his cum inside her. Sakura moaned as his seed entered her womb and triggered another orgasm.

"You keep getting better and better too," she said after catching her breath.

Taking a few moments to catch his breath himself, Naruto removed his face from Sakura's neck to look up at Sasuke.

"What can I do for you Sasuke? It's supposed to be your day off isn't it?" he inquired.

Sasuke took a seat as Nauto pulled out of Sakura and zipped up his pants.

"Yes it is. I'm actually here for Sakura. She told me to meet me at the hospital to pick her up for our date. She wasn't there so I came here. Looks like I have to wait a while. She seems exhausted."

"Sorry Sasuke, I just lost track of time." Sakura said as she sat up and pulled her shirt down. Naruto chuckled and helped her of the table. She went to the bathroom to clean herself up while Naruto and Sasuke chatted.

"So where are you taking her?" Naruto asked as he sat down on his comfy chair.

"Just a picnic and a movie, then off to my place." Sasuke said with a glint in his eyes.

"Don't tire yourselves out. I need you for a mission tomorrow," Naruto infomed him with a chuckle.

After a while, Sakura came out of the bathroom and picked up the papers. She gave Sasuke a kiss and apologized.

"Sorry I'm late. I'll just drop these off at the hospital and we can be on our way. Bye Naruto."

She gave Naruto a quick kiss on the lips and left with Sasuke. Naruto watched them leave (or stared at Sakura's ass until the door closed) and kicked his feet up on the table.

"_I wonder where I should take Hinata to on our next date…_"

Life was good for him.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A/N: Well what do you guys think? For those who think that this is a one-shot, let me tell you that many more chapters are to follow and Naruto will be hooking up with many women. Just don't expect regular updates…**

**Read and Review people!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning: This is a lemon fic through and through. Leave now if you do not like the idea.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

After doing nothing for a while, Naruto got bored. Sure he had fucked Sakura, but his dick was still wet because of that and it made him uncomfortable. He sighed and paced around his office for a while, his thoughts drifting.

He didn't know why, but after he returned from his training trip, women seemed to like him more. Sure he was kind and friendly, but to have sex with him just for that? And the men ignoring the adultery done by the women? Naruto knew that it wasn't all him. There was something else at work.

He shook his head to clear those thoughts. Thinking about it made his head hurt. Concluding that he had nothing better to do, he called for his temporary secretary, Shiho. She walked in and Naruto noticed that her nipples were still erect from the fucking he gave her.

"Do I have any appointments today?" he asked her and moved to sit on the couch.

Shiho frowned and pushed her glasses up. "None. You're free for the day."

Naruto threw his hands up. "None? Then what the hell am I supposed to do for the rest of the day?" he asked her.

Shiho giggled and moved to stand near the couch.

"Review some old mission files I guess? Do something productive…" she prompted.

Naruto got a mischievous glint in his eye as he looked up at her.

"I have a betted idea"He said and grabbed her hand. Shiho gave a squeak as Naruto pulled her down and swiftly kissed her. She closed her eyes when Naruto's tongue probed her mouth and danced with her own. Naruto angled his head down a bit to look at her impressive cleavage that stuck out. For a person who didn't care much about her body, she sure was sexy.

When she pulled away, she panted hard. "We fucked three times already and you still want more? My private area hurts you know."

Naruto chuckled. "Don't worry. I'll leave your cunt alone."

Shiho blushed at his language but said nothing as she allowed him to pull her onto the couch.

"Get on your hands and knees," he told her and she complied.

Naruto let Shiho's breasts hang free as he fondled them from behind. Massaging her left breast, his right hand pinched and twirled her nipple causing her to groan.

"Only you can make me feel this way Naruto." She moaned and he bit on her earlobe eliciting another groan.

Still continuing to play with her breasts, he aligned his dick with her ass and gently pushed into her asshole. Shiho's eyes snapped open but Naruto turned his head to kiss her once again making her melt into it. Feeling her relax, he pushed further in making her legs tremble.

Once he was fully in, he pulled out slowly but this time, rammed hard into her. Contrary to her earlier discomfort, Shiho merely grunted and rolled her tongue along with Naruto's. He continued to pound into her roughly while his right hand moved to finger her cunt. Shiho was surprised by the contact and let the pleasure wash over her as a heavy orgasm hit her.

She didn't mind his rough treatment as long as she wasn't left unsatisfied.

"God, fuck me harder," she moaned. "I'm beginning to like it up my ass."

Naruto briefly ground his hips against her ass before fucking her even harder. As a second orgasm hit her, her muscles clamped around him causing him to release his load deep inside her ass. She panted as Naruto pulled out and sat on the couch and relaxed.

"That was wonderful, Shiho. Sorry for surprising you though," he said.

Shiho got up and turned to face him. "Just give me a heads up next time you decide to fuck my ass."

"And I thought you didn't like that kind of language." He teased causing her to blush.

"Oh shut up," she said and started stroking his cock. "Let me clean that up."

Shiho bent down and began licking up and down his dick cleaning the cum off him. One that was done, she took him in her moth and sucked vigorously trying to get another load off him.

"Got any dinner plans?" he asked her as he laid his head back. She briefly stopped sucking and brought her head up to answer.

"As a matter of fact, I do," she replied before taking him in her mouth once again, this time all the day down her throat.

Naruto merely sighed contently and placed a hand on her head as she proceeded to deepthroat him.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A/N: Just a quick update. For those of you looking for long lemons, there won't be one. I will try to explain the scenes better but the lemons will be short. Not as short as this one but it won't be long. That's how I write. **

**Anyway, feel free to comment.**

**Read and Review people!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Warning: This is a lemon fic through and through. Leave now if you do not like the idea.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto slurped down his ramen and sighed contently. Ichiraku's ramen always tasted good. Even though he was the Hokage, he still had time to visit the shop like he used to. When he didn't come with friends, he always ate inside the shop, such as now, to avoid being hounded by fans.

"Another bowl Teuchi-jisan!"

Teuchi brought him another bowl in a few moments and placed it before him with a smile.

"Enjoy Hokage-sama," he said and hurried back to serve his customers.

Ichiraku's popularity had risen since he had become Hokage. After all, the Hokage's favorite ramen stand is bound to attract attention. Teuchi had his hands full serving the customers but managed comfortably with the help of his daughter, Ayame. Now however, he had to serve alone as his daughter wasn't there outside to help him.

Of course Ayame would help him if she wasn't so busy sucking on Naruto's dick. When Naruto visited the shop, Ayame always served him exclusively. She used her breasts to massage his dick while her mouth worked on sucking the top.

Teuchi poked his head in for a moment. "Ayame, where did you place the sauce bottles?" he asked.

Ayame took a moment to answer him. "It's on the third shelf dad," she replied before resuming her work. Teuchi nodded and closed the door.

Naruto finished his last bowl and let out a burp.

"You guys are the best Ayame," he said and used his hands to gently pinch and twist her nipples. Naruto smirked as Ayame's lips tightened around his cock.

"Get ready," he warned before grabbing the sides of her head and plunging in. Ayame didn't protest as she let her breasts fall and began moving her head in sync with his thrusts. She was surprised however, when he pulled her up and held her upside down such that her cunt was directly below his mouth.

He slowed down his thrusts and began licking her cunt using his tongue to explore her soft folds. Ayame moaned as a heavy orgasm washed over her. Letting her drown in pleasure, he continued fucking her face, their current position allowing him to go deeper down her throat.

Ayame moaned as Naruto worked his magic with his tongue. He knew how to make a woman float in ecstasy while satisfying him to the fullest. With one final thrust, he logged his dick deep inside her throat and let het swallow his seed.

Her set her down allowing her to breathe freely and stroked his dick. Ayame looked at him passionately and stood up wrapping her hands around him and pulling his head in for a heated kiss.

Naruto's hands went to cup her ass and massage them while she pushed her breasts against his chest. Ayame tasted the ramen inside his mouth and began grinding her stomach against his dick. Sensing her hurry, Naruto lifted her up by her thighs and gently entered her wet cunt.

Ayame groaned into his mouth as he settled his full length inside her. Once she was comfortable, Naruto began moving his hips, thrusting upward into her tight cunt.

"Fuck me Naruto. Fuck me with your dick," Ayame breathed as another orgasm hit her.

"You're wonderful Ayame," Naruto said and deposited his head between the valley of her bouncing breasts and began licking at her smooth skin.

Ayame's moans caused him to thrust fasted and deeper making her cry out in pleasure. Thank god he placed the silencing seals around the room else the customers outside would freak out.

He gripped her ass tightly when he felt her cum once again and knew that he was near his own end. With one final and hard thrust, his seed washed deep inside her and entered her womb. Naurto knew that she was safe because of the anti- pregnancy justu he had used.

Both of them panted and held each other in the same position for a while. Ayame leaned down and kissed him softly on the lips.

"You're wonderful as always Naruto."

"You too Ayame."

Life was good.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A/N: And the next one is done.**

**Read and Review people!**


End file.
